User talk:Karmakula
Templates I believe the templates can be created/edited by anyone, but don't quote me on that. Usually the admins are the ones changing and updating them to protect the design of the wiki. To answer your question, yes ItemInfobox and ItemInfobox2 are still being used in different places of the wiki. If you have a suggestion or are looking to add more information, you can always create a new template for example, an ItemInfobox3. Otherwise if its something simple that we can change on one of our older templates we can see what you have to offer and help implement it. ₩indrazor 05:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Spitting Spider Steel Toe Boots Aloha saw you got spider so you can deleate mine is you wish I have the Boots just in case . Ok great job your doing , Mahalo Mia (Mia Maxinoski 02:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC)) RE:History Template It seems Toenailsin made then in december but so far all the pages are without the template. I haven't had the time to see who made it but it can be used but I prefer the other way. -- Mazdafreak 21:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :* I created the History Template to condense the code shown on the Item Createplate so that new users arn't scared off by the code. Toenailsin (talk) 03:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Operations: Secret Stash http://zyngablog.typepad.com/.a/6a01156fcaccc3970c014e6067b8cc970c-pi More upcoming features! Secret Stashes are being revamped and your mafia are needed to help you steal them. Look for the Secret Stash tab on your Operations Page to track your progress and keep an eye on the timer. The better the item, the more mafia will be needed to have a successful heist. Secret Stashes will randomly drop from fights, jobs and robs. Choose the item you want to steal but do so carefully—higher valued stashes are harder to steal. Look for new rewards and a new achievement. Markall42 00:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Operations: Take Out A Rival Operation This now requires 6 helpers: 2 Hitmen, Enforcer, Driver, Munitions Expert, Bodyguard Time to complete: 2 Days 12 Hours Rewards are now: Rares: Crab Claw Cutter 81,37; Ostrich Egg Bomb 82,41 Uncommons: Hammer 760-EK 53,21; Grim Reaper 67,51; Z17 Micro 69,45; Swamp Camo 48,27; Chariot 48,12; Thugs Bunny 50,28; Injury Time 38,52 Commons: CM Hatchback 41,41; Flex Guard 42,42; Deadly Gold GX9 46,30; Chain Viper 46,33; Mesh Alloy 23,47; Ninja 47,35 Markall42 06:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *Yep, looks like they are revamping the operations and rewards again. Karmakula 07:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) New Mystery Bag Collection: The Superhero Collection New Mystery Bag Collection: The Superhero Collection Arachnid-Manin Blue Mystery Bags Squirrel Man[Found in Blue Mystery Bags Superbman[Found in Blue Mystery Bags Freak Squad[Found in Red Mystery Bags Blue Beaconin Red Mystery Bags General U.S.A.[Found in Red Mystery Bags Terrific Titan Found in Red Mystery Bags [[User:Markall42|Markall42] 00:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) New Limited Time Mission: Against All Odds It just needs to be added to the Mission page. :D --Akule 11:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) New boss fight consumables There are new boss fight consumables. Markall42 06:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Markall42 New boss fight I added a new boss fight page, as this is a revamped boss fight, not sure sure how you want it set out. Markall42 08:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Markall42 Wishlist Adder: Italy HEL Can you update the wishlist adder to include the new italy HEL items please, as they can't be wishlisted by the wishlist adder at present. Markall42 15:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Markall42 Zynga Cross Promotion: Lets Play With GaGa new GaGa themed loot i belive i have added under the Zynga Cross Promotion Page hope its the right page! :) Woolva 22:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Operations I see it's a problem with items that have different rarities. If we would make a seperate page for all operations we could have a small reward list on that page and with the rarity. On the main Operations page we could make a table with just Item, Image and which Operation. Here's a preview of Truck Hijacking As you can see there's a infobox on the right, then the jobline, helpers and rewards. The main page we can do like you suggest like the Mission page. -- Mazdafreak 16:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Lasso I saw you made the Lasso page. I already made the page (Lasso (itempart)) with all the arrangements (templates etc) so I removed yours. Otherwise I would of used yours :p -- Mazdafreak 22:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Family Exp Table Hmm it's always something with Zynga. Anyways I'll leave the maths to you since I'm horrible at at :p -- Mazdafreak 04:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Level up Can you give me advice on how to level up fast? Thanks -- Vgmaster356 Cuba Limited Time Loot Are you able to add a section to the Limited Time Cuba loot to show where you loot it from? Jobs, Missions, etc? Markall42 17:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, not sure if it's all correct though... Markall42 17:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Limited Time Properties Are you able to do a page for Limited Time Properties? There's going to be up to 4 all up, or put them on the New York Properties page? Markall42 04:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure how many of these properties they intend to create, but my guess is like everything else they will push it pretty heavy for a couple of weeks then just move on to something else. Probably best to just add them to the existing properties pages. [[User:Karmakula|''Жarmakula]] 08:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Chicago Where'd the Chicago banner image come from? Markall42 08:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Zynga server, the file name and location matches the same format used for all the other cities so it was easy to find. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 08:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) How do you access this info off the Zynga server? Markall42 08:27, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Find a similar image in the game and either hit 'view background image' in your browser or view page/frame source (sometimes images are embedded in java so you can't just right click them) and get the image url from the code. Then just change the filename to what you think it might be. There are also methods of sniffing a server directory for new files, but that is probably bordering on malicious behaviour. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 08:41, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template: Location As for me, I have 5 columns with main locations and one long with limited time ones (7 positions long). I think of adding something like a break between main and limited time locations (maybe some kind of a line) and splitting limited time locations in more columns, too. Will try it, and change the template if it will work. UPDATE: I thought of something like this. Had to separate Staten Island because it was placed wrong, but I'm not good at coding. I'm sure there is a better solution that I don't know. -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 11:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, i already changed Template:Location to use 5 columns instead of the original 3 that you set. I left the challenge locations on a separate line without columns as it does not seem necessary to do anything more to them. I don't think there will be any more challenge locations so it should be fine that way, but if more do arise it can be changed again later. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 11:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Template:Inventory Think we should update Template:Inventory to add Henchmen. What about setting the Old Man as Logo? Would be cool -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 18:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Done, also made Best Henchmen page. -- Mazdafreak 21:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Wishlist Adder Gift Id How do you find out the gift id number for an item so it can be added to the wishlist adder? Markall42 05:14, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :To find the id's you have to look at the source code in the game. Find the item in the inventory, open the larger item properties, select/highlight the little green plus sign (and a little of the 'add to wishlist' text), right-click the highlighted area and go to 'view selection source' (this is in firefox, other browsers may name this something else). The browser will open up a text-view with a line or two of the game code and some of it should be highlighted to represent the area in the page that you had highlighted. Then look for the string '''onclick="WishlistController.addLoot(389); return false;"' where 389 will be the item id. [[User:Karmakula|''Жarmakula]] 09:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) TopTotal Lootable Animals The Top Total Lootable Animals section looks stuffed for some reason. I just replaced the Cheetah with the Dolphin png. Markall42 13:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. Table anchors (such as '{|') have to be at the start of the line to get parsed correctly. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 21:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Ice Season 1 hour left i wish zunga could extend it i almost got diamond mastery im lvl 448 and i got 83 more ices to go but i dont have stamina Sartorias 16:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, did i miss my part of the conversation?? (little confused lol). [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 19:36, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Wishlist Adder I was going to update the Wishlist Adder but a lot of it is locked to prevent editing... Markall42 10:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, this page has been locked for as long as i have been on the wiki (i ran into the same problem a long time ago when i tried to do the same). [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 10:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Editing Why do I bother editing this wiki if you're gonna come along and do it... Markall42 00:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Umm, am I missing something here? is this not a community driven wiki? do many hands not make light work? Are you saying you want to do it all yourself? [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 00:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) New Fight Club items? There's about a dozen new superior items in the inventory, all located at Marketplace. Not sure if these will be new Fight Club items or what they're for, as there are too many to release all at once. These include Arsonist and Bulletless. Markall42 11:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :It is possible but i seriously doubt it. Zynga themselves has stated that intruducing new fight club loot is an extremely low priority, if at all, because everybody has such huge amounts of victory coins. Other than that the last fight club items were all Rare not Superior and i think the stats are all too high for fight club, Zynga would never release a whole bunch of items like this that would render most of the marketplace items useless. My guess is a new crate and a few extras, shrug. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 22:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) item trade Want to trade... I have an orloff diamond. I am want to trade for spring snare and steel jaw trap. Thanks for considering if you do even consider.Vgmaster356 21:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have what you need, my family gets all my extras. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 03:45, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Speech marks I removed the speech marks as there are none on the rewards page that drops down. So why have them here? Markall42 03:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Because that is the way we chose to do it here and have done with (almost) every other mission since they were introduced. A quoted statement from the character has speech marks and a message that is just a bit of information and not a statement from the character does not have them (there are a handful of mission parts where that is the case). But ultimately the reason not to stop using them is because there is no reason to do so, all it would achieve would be to create inconsistency across the wiki. :I am however working on new template(s) to handle the missions (primarily the rewards), but it may be worth working the tasks and quotes into it, in which case the speech marks could be removed across the board. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 04:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) It'd also be good if one edit to an item such as it's type changing from armor to henchmen would happen across the whole wiki, instead of having to change every page that item is on. Like in operations, Hunstman is still listed as an armor item I think. Or when an item changes to giftable say on it's item page, then that item's master item page would show it as giftable also. Markall42 04:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :The best way would be an inventory database and pages that use a locked template to pull the data from the database. For example the ItemInfobox would just look like: "ItemInfobox|id=1". It is certainly do-able on wikia, but it would require an independent database, the appropriate database js extensions loaded into the wiki instance to handle the database, special pages for adding/updating the information in the database by authorized users (open editing opens up security vulnerabilities when working with databases on this type of site), etc. :Alternatively it could be possible and avoid all that to create a master inventory page (or pages) listing every item (ordered by id# or less likely the name because of duplicate items) and the raw information from the game... inside of a #switch: statement. Eg.. #switch: |1 = name/image/type/a/d/giftable/etc/etc. You would then be able to pull the info from this page and edit it all in one location. The real question there however would be how well such a large page/switch element would run with several thousand options. I'm pretty sure i could write the code to do it all, but i am not sure how practical it would be as far as page loading and efficiency go. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 04:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Group Sale There's still 40 minutes left on this... Markall42 08:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah i jumped the gun a little, but there was no way it was going to sell 900 in 40 minutes when it only sold about 1100 in the previous 9 hours :) [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula'']] 17:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Ya Karmakula, I bobbed around long enough to find where to leave a note for you! I am new to Wiki and have been bopping place to place today and have seen you in many posts! Maybe one time we can meet, you seem very informative and friendly..and would like to ask if you could take me under your wing for a while till I'm better aquainted with Wiki's pages, and the ins and outs to the new chapter in Mafia Wars Books. Thanks Respects and Regaurds Viv...aka BabydollxoBabydollxo 08:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh, here it is, Thank you Hi Ya Karmakula, Thanks for the tips! I'm going to be needing alot of them ;) Started to play alittle last night and in so doing...I have made a friend already too! What are some other beginner tips can you point out for me? I have requested to be registered (on the right spot too this time!) So, am waiting for the reply. I hear it most likely is Mazdafreak, who is the admin to do this. Should I also add them as a FB/MW friend? Could you give me a heads up on how long about is the wait,? What are the steps I should be doing now, and the process after registration? Is there a page I should read that is most informative? Thats should keep me busy for a while! lol Thanks for your time , and Thanks for the warm Welcome :) Take it Easy :) xo Viv Babydollxo 09:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Stat Cards I know it wasn't good to make a template for each but I couldn't figure out how to do them in 1 template :p. Guess I'm not that good as I thought. Anyway thanks for fixing it for me, next time I'll just let you make it in stead :D. I removed the other ones also. -- Mazdafreak 15:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) School of Choice The building item amounts aren't displaying the correct amount for some reason. Markall42 12:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Secret District Re-releases I'd say it be best with the tabber function. That way it stays on 1 page but still seperately. I haven't been watching the pages since I haven't redone any of the Secret Districts so was unaware that there were any differences. -- Mazdafreak 15:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC)